


She Belongs To Fairy Tales That I Could Never Be

by bellamine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2928302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamine/pseuds/bellamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where there is Bellamy captured by Grounders, dying instead of Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Belongs To Fairy Tales That I Could Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> I may be shitty writer but I couldn’t get my thoughts together in better way, this is probably something that will break your heart into pieces (maybe because of storyline, maybe because of my bad grammar) Enjoy! Leave me comments, any feedback, critism. You will hate me after this. I had a hard time writing this since this is not my mother language so feel free to correct my mistakes. LOVE YOU x

It was him they wanted. It was him standing chained to a wooden pole encircled by grounders with sharpened pegs. They wanted him to die but not before planned torture ceremony they thought he deserved. He was barely standing on his feet but he was there because they choose him. Hell, he was a desperate asshole when they tried to kill his people and he wasn’t thinking straight or thinking about consequences at all. Bellamy did it because he wasn’t okay with these kids being dead and maybe he was aware that he will die after all of what he did, maybe it wasn’t necessary to kill all those people, it was really not, but maybe they wouldn’t find another way to survive this so maybe it was worth it. At least in his mind it was and he is feeling horribly guilty and want to die right now anyway so what’s the point, he deserves torture and to die in pain so he gave up and gosh, he is angry at himself because he will leave Octavia alone without any family and he won’t be able to say those words to that one person who deserves to hear it because he was coward to say those words before. He was ready to face consequences because he knows he is a monster who deserves this. He has hurt so many innocent people just to save those kids. 

Clarke was clearly not okay with looking at him dying in pain. But Grounders knew his people don’t want to see this and that’s exactly why they are doing this in front of the sky people’s camp. They are all looking, some of them are crying, others are sort of satisfied because they knew he was the one who caused death of 300 people from the Ark. In one second Clarke is standing there with Kane and Abby and Raven and even Finn and in the next she is slowly fading to the back escaping from their sights heading to the gates not sure what is she doing. Octavia noticed what is happening and caught up easily. Teary eyed girl is sprinting towards Clarke catching her arm.

“Safe him.” and she doesn’t even know what is happening and what is Clarke doing but she saw chance of seeing her brother again so she no longer care. She’s in it.

“You won’t be alone. I promise.” she took a deep breath and bit her lip and you can bet her heart skipped a beat. “but Octavia you know I can’t promise you this…” 

“Tell him I love him.” Octavia nearly cried because she knew the chances and possibilities they were facing. She knew Clarke couldn’t take her to Bellamy to say goodbye. Fuck it, she was crying, yes she was strong and all that but he was only family she had and knowing that that could change this night and she will have to watch him die this way it broke her. It really did. “I love him.”

Clarke didn’t say anything she hugged her tightly but quickly because there was no time to waste. She knew her ‘I love him’ was a message she wanted to be delivered because that girl was wise and knew that if he won’t die there will be never ending war with countless deaths. Octavia was sobbing, while hoping for any sign of Grounders not killing her brother but she knew… She knew.

Clarke was walking towards Lexa with guards in her way. In this moment Abby noticed familiar silhouette there. Whatever she tried to do Kane stopped her. 

“That’s your daughter, Abby, let her do what she thinks is right.”

“Clarke don’t be wrong about this.” It was more like a whisper, a cry, only this concerned mother was able to hear.

Clarke was facing Indra now and she could tell that this woman isn’t the one she could search mercy in. Without words she was walking to the place she thought she would find Lexa. Indra threatened her with kind of knife on her throat. But blonde didn’t stop, she noticed little bit of blood streaming down her chest, not a deep cut more like a small cut from paper she used to draw on up there. 

“Let her!” Lexa walked out of the tent she was previously in. Indra hesitated for a second but had to do what commander said. Clarke was sweating, she was truly stressed and nervous, maybe there was nothing she can do and that thought caused her stomach to twist. 

“What are you here for Clarke from Sky People.” 

“He doesn’t deserve to die for things we did together.” Clarke knows this is true thing. They did those things together, as leaders, no idea why he was choosen to be the one to suffer, maybe because he was a man, always armed man, who will do anyything to save the ones he cares about.

“He is the one who did most of the damage. Bellamy, as a leader is responsible for things his people did” 

“My hands are soaked in blood, I am no better than him, we led our people together. I came up with idea of burning your people to ashes.” She was almost crying and no one can judge her for it. This was so unfair, but from Grounders‘ point of view it was fair and to be honest it was kind of merciful too, they in fact wanted to take only one life but God, she would do anything for it to be her life taken away instead.

“Then he dies for your acts too.”

„Show your people you can be merciful, we can stop this blood shed.“ Clarke was desperate and this was only proper thing to say that was in her mind right now. She cannot give up on him.

„If I won’t kill him it will show them only my weakness.“ Lexa was not going to give her what she wanted. Clarke kind of understanded logic of theirs, and knew begging for his life on her knees will do no good. Taking him away won’t work too, they will kill them both in second it will cross her mind and they will start a war after that. He can’t die, but there is no other way. Clarke, in this moment knew one important thing she was too stubborn to realize or admit before She is truly in love with him, maybe she won’t admit it to herself just now but if that’s the last time they will see each other she will admit it to him without any doubts; and maybe she is ready to admit it to herself too, knowing her heart will break the second his lifeless body will fall on the ground won’t stop her in this because he deserves to hear this.

Clarke knew there’s nothing to do to save him now. She didn’t know what was happening inside of her. Is that guilt, is that pain, is that her falling apart? 

“Let me say goodbye.” after this beg of hers Lexa slightly nodded and allowed her to talk to him one last time. Her vision was blurred because of tears but Clarke was running. He saw her running to him even though he was dazed, who knows what they got into his body. Bellamy already felt half dead. The second she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck. Next second she was cupping his head because he had no energy or strength to keep himself up. 

She quickly placed her lips on his before she even thought about it. It felt like a goodbye kiss not like a one she expected their first kiss will be, not like she expected anything at all,. She pulled away, foreheads still touching. They both were breathing heavily.

“I love you.” Three words can change only so much you let them to. And this really changed nothing they both just knew they cared about each other more than a normal friends do. They slowly fell for each other. Satisfaction ran through their bodies, this was words she said and he heard really clearly. 

“I love you too.” He got to say it back before his mouths will shut for forever. He said it with their lips nearly touching that’s how close they still were. “Be there for her. Don’t let anything bad happen to Octavia.” This was a beg he was sure she will listen to.

“I promise.” after these words left her mouths he placed kiss on her forehead. This one was mixed with his tears but hers were there too. A lot of them actually. This kiss meant thank you, be careful, i love you, all of those because he was weak to say it and she understanded what this was. He squeezed his eyes shut and placed his head in crook of her neck. She whispered ‘she loves you’ to his ear and stroked his dark curls few times. In this moment Bellamy realized he won’t leave Octavia alone and she will be there for her, Clarke was only person he truly trusted in this and damn, it hurt so much knowing he will never see those two girls. They can do this without him, they are strong, brave, everything they need to be.

Her other hand went down on his stomach searching for ribs. She knew how she can help him and save him from pain. She didn’t search for approval from him, he still thought he deserves this for all what he has done. It is the last thing Clarke can do to help him, help Octavia, help herself. At least she is sure that he won’t suffer and that’s enough of approval she needs to do this. Clarke’s little knife was stabbed through his ribs up to heart so she can provide him peaceful, quick and painless death he deserved. His head was slowly falling on her shoulder, but before he lost his life completely he whispered ‘Thank you princess’ into her hair because he was aware what she was doing. She was there for him once again, not letting him die suffering. Guess he will be forever grateful for what she’s done…

The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger, wondering how it got so bad

I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life, will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch, will be the end of me


End file.
